Redémarrez : Restart
by Akanami no Kiku
Summary: I got this idea from some where and I decided to post and see if i got feed back. It's thee lyoko gang hiding in DC and get involved in a case. just r&r
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up I didn't finish the series yet so very AUish I'll change if I get requested but I mostly want general feed back plot wise. Flammers can go to hell just so you know.**

* * *

><p>This wasn't how Aleita had pictures her life after the defeat of XANA. Living in the ghetto of Washington DC, America. Carrying groceries and saying hello to the people she knew sitting out on their front porches. She had plastic bags on both arms and walked slowly. The seven of them lived as runners. They took packages and messages across town and Jeremy did work on the computer. Always low key. They were Illegals from France, but with Jeremy's computer skills, they easily got papers. They constantly worked on their English though they mostly spoke in French. They didn't go to school just yet. It had only been three months, they wanted to stay off the radar.<p>

So no, life wasn't perfect, no going to private school in the forests of France and having adventures everyday. But here in the ever busy streets of South DC there was hope for a better future for her and her friends. Ulrich was working as a part time assistant at a local Dojo, Yumi was working as shop clerk in the afternoon, and Odd was the best runner on the streets in this neighborhood. And the rest of them were doing their best to keep things stable. They did what they needed and didn't ask too many questions, and didn't try to delve into things that were illegal.

Aleita was a hopeful person by nature, so when arriving here in America she did nothing but hope. Despite her young age, regardless of the language barrier she was battling, and the danger that was around every corner. She hoped before for freedom from XANA, and though it took time that prayer was answered, so she believed, in time so, would this one.

She didn't think it strange taking the alley short cut home like she did every week when she got groceries, but she was quick to press her self against the wall. Her English was modest at the best of times. But she could hear from the tones being used that some thing bad was going to happen. Several men yelled and then one threw a punch. The alley burst into motion and violence.

Flattening herself against the wall Aleita did her best to drown out the beating she was hearing. The man on the bad end was panting and grunting hard, clearly gasping for breath. Then a gun shot went off. She made herself as invisible as possible. And when the apparent thugs had gone their way, the deed done, Aleita took a risk to save a dying man, she dialed 9-1-1. Aleita knew that there were multiple levels of stupid and out right foolishness, in her actions, which where magnified as she spoke and tended to the man. Not in English but in French, she sang and waited and once more she prayed.

Aleita stayed all the while and she was taken along to the hospital with the man, Mr. Stone, or so she gathered. She'd scarped her knee in her rush to assist the gentleman and had cracked most of the eggs in her grocery bags and had been given a set of those reusable ones at the hospital. She'd fought to keep hold of her still usable produce. Any thing bought and used between them was always a necessary sacrifice, money wasted was a concept that was akin to a sin now. The only that really was bought besides the bare minimum was computer software and books.

A nurse who knew some French said she was at a Naval Hospital, and that a team would be coming to speak with her. She was then kindly asked if she would see the man who's she saved. He wanted to meet her. She said entered the blaring white room with great hesitancy. The man was heavily battered but he smiled well enough.

"Parlez-vous français?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't", he sounded as bad as he looked. Sore and rough, but despite that he was smiling and seemed pleased to see her. She assumed that he was happy with this new life he'd been given. She knew she had been once being freed of Lyoko.

"I realize that you most likely don't understand me at all but I thank you for helping me. And I wanted to know if you would maybe you would sing again."

"Sing? Me? Sing for you sir?" She asked trying to keep up with his speech.

"Oui." was all he said in return.

So she did.

Song was one of those late in life talents that Aleita had. Like Odd's knack for cars and bikes, or Williams swimming talents. Raw and good potential for things never tried. The others and she had gained a knack at something or other. It gave them something to do in those odd moments of spare time.

"_Le grand corbeau noir_

_Tout noir, tout noir_

_A crié ce soir _

_"Bonsoir, bonsoir"_

_Au fond de mon lit,_

_J'ai dit :_

_"Ne crie pas si fort,_

_Je dors !"_

As Aleita finished off the children s song she learned from one of Ulrich's old nursery books a man came threw the door. He seemed harsh and very official. And they gave her fright when they seemed to slip into the room like so. Like ghosts almost. They motioned her out of the room and she was made to stay in the hallway for a time and then things became fast paced.

The tanned skinned woman introduced them as Agent Gibbs and Agent David of NCIS. The two seemed anything but kind but Aleita walked docilely behind the two into a car that seemed to be possessed by XANA himself. Then lead into a small and dull gray interrogation room.

From there things became horribly serious.

**Song translation in English.**

**The crow, big and black,**

**So black, so black,**

**Shouted this evening,**

**"Good evening, good evening!"**

**From my little bed,**

**I said,**

**"I'm sleeping, don't shout **

**So loud!"**

* * *

><p>The room was gray and unforgiving, and the agents before her were no different. Aleita asked if she could call someone to pick her up for when the questioning was over. She was granted that much. A hurried phone call to Jeremy was all she could seem to do. The rapid conversation in French was short and sweet involving all necessary information along with a distressed tone. The message was clear, something had to be done or their, cover their lives could be forfit.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So only one review but a lot of hits and visitors so I'm testing the waters with ch 2. So this is Odd's pov and he's real out of character in comparison to the series, but I trying to give off the vibe that everyone has grown up a bit and has a darker view on life and such. I trying to stay away from dark themes maybe a little pity party at one time for everyone but after that not much. Reviews motivate cause I don't really check traffic stats but once in a blue moon. Could use a beta maybe a friend of mine has sorta offered but I'm not a big detail freak with my own work so I'd apreciated.**

**Translations at the bottom. I don't know French so feel free to rant and rave at google translate.**

**I own Nothing **

**luv~**

**Akanami no Kiku**

* * *

><p>Odd's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't like police, or any type of government organization after what had happened in France. I liked the on the low job I had as a street runner. Being a runner was easy and it paid well. I didn't have to know English to deliver packages or go to certain streets or people. Being a runner you don't ask questions and people do the same. The way the streets of D.C. Worked was okay for me, as long as I went where it was safe.<p>

But after getting a call from Aleita I had a feeling safe wasn't going to be part of life anymore. I contacted Jeremy to spread the word. By the time me Aleita cleared the NCIS building the apartment would be cleaned out and we'd be in a new place and talk over what to do. I hoped we wouldn't need to find a new city to call home. I liked D.C. As home, but then again I like France as home too.

I missed France as much as I didn't. I missed the excitement I got when fighting XANA or treating Aleita like a princess. Well I still did but I was so well odd and not like me Odd. The world was so different it felt like the battle we fought was a messed up dream. But it wasn't a dream people had tried to kill us, capture us, and the horrible things they might have done to the girls. It chilled and boiled my blood when I thought about it.

The horror stories that ran through our minds of what they wanted to do to us. I tried hard to remember that the fight was all but won, that I should think to much on it. And when I did stop and think about, when waiting in line or eating a meal, some of that animal nature would show up and make me wanna growl. That nature that made me cat-boy in Lyoko, that made feel at time like a beast.

Jeremy said it was proof of what those men in black suits had thought could be true. That the more we had stayed inside Lyoko the more of it that remained with us. He said it could mental,or genetic, maybe a combination of the two. I didn't think about it to much. But he said that parts of us would be different, that some of that strength and knowledge might stay with us forever, sometimes it was a comfort to know it was part of us. Other times we had secret fears we dared not voice out when we were alone.

The ride to NCIS was full of traffic and more turbulent thoughts. I thought of the life I could have had before Lyoko, XANA, and Aleita. And if I hadn't well,so life would have been safe, I might at some point flunked out of school and do skateboarding or something. But I wouldn't have friends like I do now. There was also something empowering about fitting in with the crazy American kids in the neighborhood, of not standing out. Of having real friends that had saved my life I theirs. And maybe I was being philo-whatever by thinking so much.

After I got to the building and had my impressive forged I.D. Check like three times they took me over to seen Aleita. She smiled shakily and gave me a weak "_bon même*_ " a 'good evening" that was everything but. I smiled widely and turned attention to the gray haired buzz cut agent in front of her. He was rugged and hard and old military man, I'd seen plenty of them as a runner.

"_Bon __même_, good evening I'm Odd I've come to drive_ la princesse**_ Aleita home." My grin wide and fake stayed on my face as I waited for a reply. He gave me a hard look that teacher gave when the KNEW you'd done something so very stupid. But I'd mastered the fake smile. He stood, he was a foot taller then me not counting my hair, and he looked like a dog about to bit.

"I'm agent Gibbs," he responded slowly due most likely to my think accent."I've given Aleita my contact information, we may need he to give testimony later. So we'll be in touch _oui_?"

"Of course sir, but please, it is late and there is much to be done in the morning" I replied, I thanked years of lying my way out of trouble to keep from smirking or laughing, after today we'd be far out of reach. The look he kept giving me made me feel that with this guy it wouldn't be that simple. I had a feeling life was going to be even more crazy.

Agent "Tony" Dinozzo gave us both a quick debrief, he explained why it was Aleita might have to come by again. "No big deal" he said. Lie if I'd ever heard one but Aleita nodded and smiled nervously. I didn't like this guy one bit, he reminded me of those tail chasers back in France, another thing I didn't miss. He took down information from our bogus I. D.s and seemed to get that our English was sparse.

All the while that sharp eyed middle eastern woman watched us enter the elevator like a hawk. Almost over right? We'd be half way out of the city until this whole thing blew over. That was until agent Gibbs got in the elevator with us. Aleita gripped my arm and I could have whimpered my self when mister marine stopped the elevator.

He turned to look at us hard.

"I think there's something you'd like to tell boy" he said strict and stiff as Ulrich on a bad day.

"There is nothing for us to say to you we only want to _rentrer à la maison et se reposer****_. We don't want any trouble. Let us go now _oui***_." I tried to keep my cool. What I really wanted was to arrow him in the face and run for all I was worth. But this wasn't Lyoko, you could fight and then there's no evidence. I kept my self calm and Aleita was going on in French about not fighting and going home.

I guess mister marine understood or realized what his harassment was doing and he let us out of the metal prison. It was all I could do to not sprint to my bike and make head way. I hated this reality in this way, I wanted to act, to fight, to move, but I couldn't. In real life you have to be careful and take things slowly and planed things out. Everything was so much easier with Jeremy telling me what to do from his computer.

But nothing would be as easy as clicking computer keys, not anymore.

* * *

><p><em>bon même* - good evening<em>

__la princesse** - ____the princess__

___oui*** - yes___

____ à la maison et se reposer**** - to go home and rest.____

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>___**If I can get more feed back I'll go back and re-edit or have a beta re-edit one of the two. RnR plz.**

**~ Akanami no Kiku **


End file.
